After the invasion
by treepeep
Summary: The main character died in the fight against the darkspawn. Alistair mental health starts to deteriorate and he tries to manage his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**

**All the characters are alive except the female noble PC, who died in the fight with archdemon. Alistair was with the grey warden at the rooftop, but she took the final blow instead of Alistair. Losing the only person he likes in the team and having to become the king of Denerium, Alistair starts to shows some ... weird happenings...**

* * *

4 days after the victory

* * *

Wynne walks slowly in the castle of denerium, holding a pair of unwashed socks in her hands as she approach a unusually large door with the words " DO NOT DISTURB " painted on it. Wynne gently knock on the door and said, " Alistair? Are you still in there? It's 2 in the afternoon!"

"Go away"

"Alistair, you have dentist appointment at 3, its not wise to anger Dr. Jorwin. Speaking of Jorwin, who knew blood magic could help in the fight against gingivitis? Speaking of gingivitis, do you know that ... ...", Wynne began her classic dry and whiny talk about healthy gum and regrets about not asking her apprentices to eat more vegetables.

"Alright, alright, shut up already", the door opened and an unshaved man in only his underwears opened the door.

"Maker's breath! Dress yourself up, young man! You'll give the old woman a heart attack!"

"Just die already, anyway, what is the re-eal reason your here, mage," Alistair spoke as he squint his eyes a little.

Wynne lifts his hands and showed Alistair a pair of socks, "Do you know what this is?"

"Socks?"

"Unwashed socks."

"Okay..?"

"Unwashed socks with the letters "A-L-I-S-T-A-I-R" knitten on it, and with a little pink bunny sticker on it"

"(Gasp)"

"And its on my pillow last night."

"Stop talking in circles! You mages always talks 3 sentences while you can summarise them into one! Can you just get to the point!"

"You really aren't bright aren't you? I'm simply implying that your socks arent suppose to on my pillows, what are you doing last night, Alistair?"

"Erm... those ... ... are ... .. aren't my socks. Yes, They're demonic! See that bunny sticker? I bet its the Morrigan's insignia! It's one of her tricks to destroy my reputation, that must be it!"

Wynne rolled her eyes, "Alistair, you need to keep your sanity together, you are a king now, and you have responsibility to .. (blah, blah blah).

"(Groan) Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Can't a king grieve for losing someone so important over four days. Wait a minute, I think I can! Since I'm am - the - king , I - can ... er... I can enforce a law that force people to grieve whenever their love ones die! It's flawless!"

"You know you are too stupid to make laws Alistair, dont try." Arl Eamon speaks as he briefly walks pass the two.

"I am a king now, you can't talk to me like that, Eamon! I'll have you setenced to death, or something like that!" Alistair shouted as Eamon slowly walks down the stairs.

"I'm afraid you are too stupid to do that too," Wynne spoke, as if she's disappointed.

"Why the hell did i agree to become king?" Alistair whispers to himself.

"My speculations is that the answer to that question is that you're too stupi ... " Alistair used shield pommel on Wynne.


	2. Chapter 2

"I like ... cheese ..."

"I'm bored, I want to ... squeeze something!" Alistair spoke suddenly while sitting idle on his throne. He raises both his palms into mid air and pulls his fingers slowly towards the palm.

A maid servant who was cleaning the floor nearby screamed hysterically and ran towards the exit. Unfortunately, she tripped over a wet piece of cloth and smashed her face into the door. Her body falls to the ground dramatically while her face still intact with the door.

"Awwwww ...." Alistair lifted his eye brows and tilted his lips slightly, to express disappointment.

"Alistair, stop being mean and do what you're supposed to do." Wynne walked in from another door, with a bandage on her nose.

"Why are you doing this to me, Wynne? You used to be coooool, why are you being naggy all of a sudden?"

"What are you talking about, Alistair. I was never cool, I was always naggy! Mmmhm, that sentence would've sounded better in my head, I apologize, my king."

"(Sigh) Why do I get an old whiny mage as an advisor, not a hot mage like Morrigan..."

"That's the reason why I am here, my lord. Morrigan is here today, she wishes to see you right now."

Alistair yelped as he jumped from his chair to the curtains next to him, hugging to it, like a koala hugging a tree. The curtain splits and he drops to the ground, as his armour hits the ground, a large "thump!" echoes through the palace.

"I lied, Alistair, Morrigan wasn't here today."

"Wait, what? Wynne, you never liked lying, especially not without a reason. Why would you do this to me!"

"Duh! It's because I'm Morrigan shapeshifted into Wynne's form. Oh, I love the look of fear on your face..."

Alistair jumped from the ground again and hugged the curtains on the other side of the throne seat. Again, the curtain splits and he dropped onto the ground.

"Wait, a minute. I'm not stupid, or ... maybe I am a little... But shapeshifting doesn't let you turn into another human shape! What trickery are you trying to pull, Wynne!"

Wynne casts stone fist on Alistair, and Alistair flies a few inches before he crashes onto a wooden table, destroying it. Wynne points to her bandaged nose and shouted, "This is why! You think you can just pommel me and get away with it?! And as you said, I'll prove my point, threefold!"

"You're fired!"

"I believe you cannot do that my lord, as you know yourself, you're too stup-"Alistair shield pommel Wynne in the face.

An all out mage and templar fight broke free in the throne room of Denerium.

* * *

Twenty minute passes, the throne room was thrashed and blood were spilled everywhere.

Alistair kneel on one knee, with his sword stabbing the ground, panting loudly, Wynne on the other hand, looks perfectly healthy.

"Its... not fair, since when you became an arcane warrior!"

"I believe it was back dated back when we were at the Danish camp ... ... (blah blah) ... ... some guy trapped in a gem ... ... (blah blah) ... ... teaching arcane warrior ... (blah blah) ... ... the warden said "Nah" and did not free the spirit.

"By the way, where did all the blood come from?"

"No idea, I don't have any spell that make people bleed."

"Odd..."

"I placed those sodding blood there." Orghen stood stoic on the entrance, with one foot on top of the head of the poor maiden who smashed into the door twenty minutes ago yet everyone forgot about her.

There was awkward silence in the room for about a minute. Alistair stood up from the ground, making some hand gestures that suggest Orghen to continue talking.

"Oh, I though it's a policy that everyone gets to talk one line before someone else get to choose a response," said Orghen

"Well, you haven't joined us for very long, but sometimes, boring people goes to talk 3 or 4 lines in a row! Uninterrupted, amazing isn't it?" Alistair spoke with arm crossed while staring at Wynne.

"It is my understanding that I provide helpful information to the grey warden regarding the circle"

"I like white colour ice cream."

"Please excuse me, the spirit inside me is making me speak like a child."

"I believe it has something greater goal that is installed for me."

"Perhaps the maker wishes for me to assist you, Alistair to become a great king ... ... (blah blah)"

Orghen broke in, "As I was saying, I put the blood there because ... ..."

"Oh Wynne, gimme a bre..."

"You must listen..."

"Blood to decorate ...."

It wasn't long before three way free for all fight broke free in Derenium palace.

* * *

The maid servant who passed out slowly regained consciousness, she was able to hear feign voices.

"... Hope you all get ate by darkspawns, I'm going to the pub for pickle juice"

"I need a drink too, I'm coming with you"

"I believe this one is alive, but we cannot be certain whether she saw what happened here today"

The maid servant can slightly trace out a figure from her blurry eye sight, she see a man in shiny golden armour, lifting her slightly upwards. The man's face slowly descends to the level of that of the maiden's. The maiden's heart beat ever so strongly, as her dream of becoming a princess is about to be fulfilled.

Alistair broke the silence and suddenly said, "Yeap, she's dead. I know this place in the market district, perfect for dumping dead bodies, no one will ever suspect a thing!"

"I know where that is, is it that one beside the chantry? I used to throw my abomination students there too. We can head there first and go to the bar together."

"Great idea, let's get moving."

The maiden tried to struggle, but her consciousness slowly slips into oblivion.


End file.
